Talk:Shaco/@comment-93.48.130.45-20120404184249/@comment-4888212-20120424030913
i play shaco since over 200 games and i have come to following build: boots of choice (attackspeed or tenacity, mostly tenacity) wriggles lantern infinity edge if enemy is AP heavy or their AP got somehow too much CS/kills, hexdrinker. if enemy is AD heavy, you have wriggles with the armor, shouldnt it help enough, get a chainvest. If enemy carries or squishies lack the ability to get out of harms way (dont have dashes, only slows, like kogmaw, ashe), get phage, maybe even to frozen mallet if you need the HP. in the end, you want to have following build: wriggles (can be built into a better lifesteal item if the game takes too long) boots of choice maw of malmortius infinity edge Frozen Mallet, or Warmog (or if you have a hard-healing support, or the enemy damage output is low, another attack item) atmas impaler (only if the armor is really needed, overall you shouldnt be in the hot action for too long), leaving another open slot for you liking. this gives you by lategame: a mobile, bruiserlike build, with slow from E and autoattacks (which stack really nice, also enabling u to use E for burst and still having a reliable slow), good critdmg, popping in and out of fights, a clone to deal damage and take damage for you (being tanky will leed the enemy to the conclusion they are facing the real shaco, giving you the second you might need for your Q-cd to get away), a shield from malmortius, making you unburstable by most mages, and securing your life against all sorts of poisons, mushrooms, traps, boxes etc. malmortius AD passive is really nice for the lifesteal and defensive items you have, making you stronger the lower your HP goes, again giving you some seconds to get away, bait a fight, or stand your ground against multiple opponents. (1v1 you wreck anything without great problems). i found this build to be the best for lategame, while still doing very nice in early. i use smite and exhaust, and start at red, taking Q on lvl2 and ganking mid or bot/mid or top depending on team. with the right runes (i use armorpen,attackspeed, armor, mres/lvl, movespeed quints), its a pretty solid gameplay and works nicely for me. i level abilities like this: W first, but max last. Q on lvl2 (to gank, if enemies dont overextend, take at lvl3), max second. E on lvl3, max first (take at lvl2 if enemies play safe or are hard to gank) R max when possible. its still possible to backdoor with this build, but makes it extremely hard to take you down while doing so. you can get away with good mechainsms and being tanky, and the enemies will require more than 1 champion to bring you away from that tower, making it a good time for your team to strike a 4v3. you are actually viable in teamfights, you live long enough to take out the enemy carry and linger around long enough to Q out whenever you please, dealing high damage.